Timeline of the Aftermath Universe
This is the timeline of the Aftermath Universe containing key information ranging millions of solar years. Precursor Era *'9,500,000 (approx.) -' Eurypterids, the first genetic ancestors to the niex, appear on Niex-Nor in Messier 101. *'8,500,000 (approx.) -' The sapient niex first began to appear on Niex-Nor. *'8,000,000 (approx.) -' Having been given millions of years in uninterrupted time, the niex first develop advanced technologies, and become the first known spacefaring race. Similar planets all across the galaxy are colonized. After centuries of searching their galaxy for similar life, they ultimately come to a disappointing conclusion: that they stand alone as the only currently sapient species in the galaxy. *'7,500,000 (approx.) -' From this point onwards, unique evolutionary spurts begin appearing in niex all across the galaxy. Spreading like a contagion amongst their offspring, young niex find themselves with unique metal abilities that their parent generation somehow lacks. Evolution in occurring within the species, inciting no physical changes, but unique mental abilities such as telepathy and remarkable comprehension. This generation takes one huge step forward in understanding, and they become the harbingers of one massive technological leap.The niex acquire the technology necessary to spread outwards into neighboring galaxies and massive starships are constructed, with most designed to serve as mobile colonies. For the first time, other species are encountered. *'7,000,000 (approx.) -' All around them, the niex encounter spacefaring civilizations in need and galactic tyranny. Superior to these species in nearly every way, the niex begin to take control, and the Niex Moral Sovereign is established. Allies are indoctrinated, threatening opponents are obliterated, and the niex are revered as some of the first gods. With a captivating desire to explore, however, the niex adopt the Order of the Mantle, a set of guidelines that clearly limit their relations with these alien civilizations. *'6,000,000 (approx.) -' The million-year Golden Age, the niex renaissance begins. By this point in time, the niex populations have been thoroughly cross-bred, and instead of separate populations having their own unique mental abilities, a new generation of improved niex assume the population. With their combined abilities, the niex would gain a more complete understanding of neural physics, the ability to use one's own mind to affect the physical world. Neural reinforcement is discovered, and the niex soon learn how to prevent objects, as well as themselves, from taking physical harm. Thousands of years after, a non-related breakthrough occurs. The niex identify a augmentative process with a remarkable effect: natural immortality. The potion would prevent niex from ever facing a natural death. This was highly controversial at first, however, because those who would take the process would ultimately end up dying an unnatural, and often painful, death. There was also a significant mortality rate to the augmentation. Much of the population ignored this and went right ahead with the altercations, however, becoming virtually invulnerable when combined with the neural reinforcement ability. The niex would also master the usage of hyperspace, as means of intergalactic travel. By the end of this age, they had achieved what the Forerunners would later come to call a Tier 0 status. *'5,523,789 BCE -' The niex encounter the Enigma in Messier 64, and the Precursor-Enigma War occurs. The war lasts a mere few centuries, yet the much of Niex civilization is purged in the battle. This is astounding, considering that the Enigma is a single entity. *'5,523,674 BCE -' The horrific war ends. It later goes down in niex history as the Vital War. *'3,900,000 BCE -' The niex first visit the Milky Way, taking note of some of the rising populations. While surveying the surface unknown planet in the galaxy, the niex had first found evidence that eurypterids, biologically identical to their genetic ancestors, had also tread its seas. Further research on an intergalactic scale would come to show that they were located on most suitable planets at one time or another. While most had seemingly died out, others had evolved into small scavengers. Never did the niex find an evolution similar to themselves, forcing them to come to terms with an astounding conclusion. That they weren't formed naturally on their homeworld, but were seeded. *'155,000 BCE -' The niex return to the Milky Way galaxy, and this time encounter new species such as the humans and the . Finding the species of the Milky Way to be rather peaceful, they offer native populations citizenship amongst them on their colonies, promising them eternal life and paradise. While many remained in the galaxy, at least one third of the galactic population left aboard their massive colony ships. For the following two-thousand years, alliances are kept and the Niex continue to inhabit the galaxy alongside its own. Fall of the Precursor Era *'154,800 BCE -' The cynical Forerunners politely request technology and knowledge from the niex, as they are amongst the few similar species with a passion for knowledge. The niex explain to their council that they would like the time to settle down and get to know them better before such offerings could be arranged. The Forerunner's continue their pleas, and the niex simply turn a deaf ear towards them. *'154,400 BCE -' Proving themselves a formidable rival, the Forerunners covertly acquire small tools and devices belonging to the niex for study. The niex later become aware of this. Convinced that they will be unable to compromise their neural reinforcement, however, they decide to ignore this exploit in order to maintain good relations. The Forerunners demonstrate a particular aggravation towards the niex for their unexpected intrusion and the way that they had taken the galactic spotlight virtually overnight. *'153,900 BCE -' The Forerunners begin to covertly rile their similarly doubtful and angered allies, using the manner in which the niex seem to be taking entire races along with them, promising them grandeur and eternal youth, as argument against them. Amongst these races, the similarly advanced fomorians were arguably the most radical in ideology. *'153,700 BCE -' Forerunner Era *'151,000 (approx.) -' The rise as the preeminent species in the by advancing technological discoveries gathered from the remnants left by the Niex, whom they had forced from the galaxy in a collective effort over three millennia ago. Even so, what the Forerunners had believed to be the result of achieving the pinnacle of understanding, the Niex's neural technologies, are finally deemed unbreakable and inexplicable to them. *'150,000 (approx.) -' The now-dominant Forerunner uncover the truth about what had motivated the Niex to even visit their galaxy in the first place: the Niex's moral belief that it was their purpose to spread the concept of the mantle, and to establish a dominant party for galactic rule. They then came to a startling conclusion: that the Niex were considering to promote humanity for this role (perhaps because they had foreseen the perfection that humanity would also achieve in that possible, and then likely, future). In shame, the Forerunner realized how they had shattered this possible future by pushing the Niex out of the galaxy. Even worse, the Forerunner were selfishly and unjustly reaping the benefits of their legacy. Ultimately, the Forerunner had determined that this knowledge would be capable of crippling galactic civilization and sparking rebellion were it to reach the general public. At that, the that were right It is around the same time that humanity is believed by the Forerunners to have "moved their interstellar civilization outward along the galactic arm", possibly to escape Forerunner control. *126,740 - The , the center of the Forerunner , is constructed. Category:Timeline Category:Aftermath Universe